My Little Brother, Alfie
by SoulEaterRomanceFan
Summary: Matthew and Alfred are the best of brothers, always looking out for each other. However, after some poor choices, a rift begins to form between them as Alfred's life changes. Can Matthew get through to his brother in time and make Alfred realize his mistakes? Or will the rift forming between them, force them apart forever? FACE Family AU


I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does.

NOTE: This is a fanfic based on this song: www . youtube . watch?v= 8hoeQmMsBWQ

_**Bold italics**_ are direct lyrics, _italics_ are thoughts and normal text is dialog/story. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Ooh deary me**_

_**My little brother's in his bedroom smoking weed**_

_**I tell him he should get up 'cause it's nearly half past three**_

_**He can't be bothered 'cause he's high on THC**_

_**I ask him very nicely if he'd like a cup of tea**_

_**I can't even see him 'cause his room is so smoky.**_

* * *

Matthew sighed, standing on the other side of Alfred's bedroom door.

Ah, Alfred. His little brother, though not by much. There's actually a three minute difference, but he's always found that he was taking the older brother role.

"Hey, Alfred! Get up!" Matthew called, knocking on the door. His voice was so soft; he wondered if Alfred even heard it.

It was a strange thing for them, Matthew was always the quiet one, soft-spoken and timid, his brother had always been the more loud-outgoing one. Polar opposites, as their father, Arthur would say. Nonetheless, they were as close as conjoined twins, balancing each other out. His papa would say it's a perfect case of opposites attract.

"Come on Alfred, get up!" Matthew called again, a little louder now. Maybe that was why Alfred was such a trouble maker. Always the popular one at school, hanging out with the popular kids and the jocks. Their school had such a class system. Matthew's class was all his own though. The boy who's so quiet and timid, he becomes pretty much invisible on occasion.

"Ugh... Fine, I'm coming in!" Matthew said, annoyed. He was tasked with the job of waking his brother, whom hadn't come down for breakfast. Or lunch. In fact, it was half-past three, and their papa had enough.

"Mathew, please get your brother up. He's missing out on my cooking!" Francis said, one hand on his hips while the other held a spatula. Matthew tried to keep a straight face as the message on the apron showed. No matter how common that apron was, he would never get used to seeing it on his Papa...

"Alfred, really! It's past thr-" Matthew stopped in mid-sentence, coughing as the smell of smoke hit his nose. He frowned at the sight that was before him. Alfred, his supposedly responsible, brother, was lying on his bed, a lit joint in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Heeey Mattie! Wassup?" Alfred asked, grinning dumbly at his brother.

Matthew gasped, he could barely see Alfred as the smoke from the rolled up joint filled the room as he stood and stared. He finally snapped out of his stupor to push open the bedroom window and shut the door before the smell of the smoke could reach the kitchen downstairs.

"Alfred! Wh-What are you doing?!" Matthew asked, shocked.

"Just trying something out. Miguel gave me some." Alfred said slowly, struggling to get the words out of his mouth. Slowly, he brought the joint to his face, taking another puff before lowering it. "So, wassup?"

Matthew's frown deepened as his brother took another puff of the joint. "You've been up here all morning! It's half past three and you're smoking weed?! Alfred, that's so- so-"Alfred shrugged, not fazed by his brothers anger. Matthew, no matter how angry, couldn't fight with his soft voice. In his high state, Alfred thought Matthew sounded a bit like a mouse.

"Ugh... Just come downstairs. Papa made some pastries to go with it." Matthew said, deadpanning. He didn't know what else to say. He couldn't believe his brother has been smoking weed. He didn't really want to, either.

Alfred pouted, "Nah, can't be bothered. Too many stairs."

"What?! You go down the stairs Alfred!"

"Even more work. Can't you just grab a pastry for me and bring it up here? Please~" Alfred asked, giving Matthew a begging face. It was lopsided and looked fairly goofy, since he was intoxicated.

Matthew glared, still frowning. "I- I'll tell Papa about this."

Alfred looked shocked, "What! No way! Mattie come on, please!" his voice gained a desperate tone, the high wearing off slightly at the thought of their parents finding out.

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you been smoking weed?"

"Just a few days. I saw Miguel on Friday, it's Sunday now. Come on Mattie, don't tell! They'll kick me from football!"

Matthew sighed; he always had trouble saying no to Alfred. "Okay... But no more smoking weed Alfie." he replied, using his nickname for Alfred.

Alfred grinned, giving Matthew a thumbs up. "Promise dude! Don't you worry!"

Matthew gave Alfred a curt nod, trying to look serious behind his glasses that simply made his violet eyes look bigger. He opened the door and headed back to the kitchen, leaving Alfred in his room.

"Well, mon cher? Where is Alfred?" Francis asked as Matthew took a seat at the table.

"He's actually- " Matthew trailed off, he wanted to tell Francis about the weed, but he gave Alfred his word... Still, something seemed to be telling him to speak the truth.

"Hm? He's what?"

"Alfred's sick." Matthew said suddenly. "He's got a cold so he's staying in his room so he won't pass it to us. He said he'll be fine tomorrow, maybe a day cold or something." Matthew said.

As soon as those words left Matthew's mouth, he felt as though something inside him cracked.

As though he just did something wrong. As though by saying this, his brother had just grown farther apart from him.

* * *

_**Don't understand how one can watch so much TV**_

_**My baby brother Alfie how I wish that you could see**_

_**I only say it 'cause I care**_

_**So please can you stop pulling my hair?**_

_**Now now there's no need to swear**_

_**Please don't despair my dear mon frère**_

* * *

Next Saturday, Matthew came down the stairs, looking into the living room and seeing his brother sitting on the couch. His eyes were glued to the TV set as Alfred's hand rhythmically pressed the buttons on the remote, channel surfing for something to watch.

Matthew couldn't understand how his brother could watch so much TV.. Every Saturday his brother would be on the couch, spending all day watching pretty much nothing. He was surprised that his dad hadn't taken the TV and thrown it out the window.

Shrugging, Matthew went over to the kitchen, smelling crepes. "Bienvenue, Papa." Matthew called, stepping into the kitchen. He saw his papa making strawberry crepes while his dad sat at the table and read his newspaper.

"Morning mon Mattieu~" Francis chimed, not looking up from his cooking. When he cooked, he would get lost in another world of flour and sugar.

"Good morning lad. Remember not to use that frog language around me, if you please." Arthur said, staring into his paper at the latest news.

Matthew flushed, forgetting that rule. "Ah, sorry Dad." he said, looking down.

"Now, now, there's nothing wrong with la langue de l'amour!" Francis called, sliding the crepes onto plates. "You liked it last night when i-"

"Ahem! That will be enough Francis!" Arthur hissed, his eyes peering from the top of his paper. "Matthew, can you go get your brother? He's been on that couch all morning. Maybe he will want some tea."

Matthew nodded, hurrying to the living room before his fathers could start arguing. He walked over to Alfred who was still lying on the couch like a sack of potatoes.

"Dad made some tea and Papa made some crepes to go with it." Matthew said, standing next to the couch and looking down at his brother.

Alfred pouted, "Nah. Tea and crepes are for sissies."

"What?! Crepes aren't for sissies! Neither is tea!" Matthew said, frowning before ducking his head as his fathers called from the kitchen.

"Oui! My crepes are for kings! Tell him Mattieu!"

"Yes! My tea is great, it's English Breakfast!"

Alfred just sighed, still looking at the TV as he responded to Matthew, ignoring his parents.

"Arthur makes tea all the time; and he embroiders! Francis wears sexy aprons and freaks about his hair, Mattie. They're pretty sissy to me."

Matthew shook his head, sitting next to his brother. "No way! They're good parents Alfie! They are -just have strange... Hobbies."

Alfred scoffed, sitting up and grabbing Matthew in a headlock, tugging strands of his long, blond hair. Despite the discomfort, Matthew was at least glad Alfred managed to avoid the one stray curl of his, that one was sensitive.

"A-ah! Alfred, stop pulling my hair!" Matthew cried, his head pushed against the couch pillows as his brother continued to taunt him.

"Alfred, let go of Matthew!" Arthur's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah! Shaddup Artie, I was playing around!" Alfred called, frowning as he released Matthew.

"No need to swear Alfie." Matthew said; rubbing his scalp as Arthur began to yell profanities. Alfed must get it from him...

"Psh, shut up is not a swear Mattie. Now all this activity got me hungry. I'm going to the kitchen!" Alfred declared, releasing Matthew and standing up, running to the kitchen. Matthew heard their conversation from the living room.

"Ah finally, you're here." Arthur said.

"Oui, took your time Alfred. Nothing good on TV?"

"Nope, I'm hungry though!"

"Mais oui, take some crepes."

"Oi! Not all of them, git!"

Maybe he was paranoid, but Matthew could have sworn Alfred looked... Troubled. Before he left to the kitchen at least...

Shaking his head, Matthew muttered something before walking into the kitchen himself. Maybe he was paranoid, but the words made him feel a little better about himself.

_"Please don't dispair, my dear, mon frere..."_

* * *

_**Ooh Alfie get up, it's a brand new day**_

_**I just can't sit back and watch you waste your life away**_

_**You need to get a job because the bills need to get paid**_

_**Get off your lazy arse Alfie, please use your brain**_

_**Surely there's some walls out there that you can go and spray**_

_**I'm feeling guilty here for leading you astray**_

_**Now how the hell do you ever expect that you'll get laid**_

_**When all you do is stay in playin' your computer games?**_

* * *

Three months came and went, both boys busy with school and friends, at least in Alfred's case, it was friends. Alfred seemed to be more and more apart from Mathew these days, hiding out in his room all the time and only going out when his friends came over.

It was really worrying Matthew. Usually by now, Alfred would talk to Matthew, especially if there was something wrong. Together they would figure out what's wrong, then work together to solve it. Only Alfred hasn't pulled Matthew aside to talk, even once. In fact, he's been almost ignoring Matthew's existence, ever since he started hanging out with his new friends, Miguel and Natalia.

At school instead of eating lunch together or walking to class together, Alfred would be with his two friends while Matthew was left behind to follow like a lost puppy. Other times, Alfred would forget Matthew's name, even his presence was forgotten by his dear brother on occasion!

Down the hall, Matthew could hear loud music being played from his brother's room. It was a good thing that Arthur and Francis were on a business trip, else they would be yelling and fighting with Alfred about the volume.

_When did we grow so... apart?_ Matthew wondered, chewing on a maple candy as he sat at his desk. _We haven't talked in ages. Is there something on his mind? Maybe I should ask him, but what if he gets mad and hates me?!_

Matthew stressed about the subject the rest of the day. The fact that Alfred hadn't talked to him made it hard to confront his brother. The last thing Matthew wanted was for Alfred to hate him and avoid him more than he was already. To be honest, aside from Alfred, Matthew only had two other friends. Katyusha, the well-endowed exchange student from Ukraine, and Im Yong-Soo, the cheerful boy from South Korea. Both of them were on family visits, so Matthew was feeling fairly lonely as of late.

The music coming from Alfred's room changed, and Matthew sighed. Perhaps a walk will help things.

_Maybe I can invite Alfred? Alfred might talk to me then!_ Matthew thought, clinging to straws of hope. If anything, at least Alfred would get out of the house.

Scooting his chair back, Matthew stood up, heading out his bedroom door and knocking at Alfred's before entering and shutting off the music. He sighed at the sight before him.

The room was a complete disaster; a pig sty, as his dad would say. Lying on the bed, was an Alfred-shaped lump, who groaned as Matthew turned on the lights in the near-black room. The curtains were shut, the lamps covered and the cracks under the door was blocked by a rag. It seemed Alfred went through a lot of trouble to keep things dark.

"Ugh... Turn off the sun..." Alfred moaned, holding his head. Judging from the similar-but-less-stupid behavior that matched his dad, Matthew suspected Alfred was suffering from a hangover. Instead of kindly inviting Alfred to walk, Matthew's plans changed as he crossed his arms and frowned.

"Why the hell are you completely wasted Alfred!?" Matthew asked, sounding both angry and worried. Alfred only caught the angry part though.

"Chill Mattie, I just had a few Friday night drinks at Miguel's party! Nothing more nothing less. It's all cool~" Alfred said, sighing. "Last Fridays party was fun, and Wednesdays sneak out, then- Woah, dude, let go!"

Matthew had heard enough, grabbing his brothers wrist and with strength Alfred never knew he had, he tugged his little brother to his feet.

"That's it Alfred! I can't just sit back and watch you waste your life away." Matthew continued, his tone sounding desperate.

"Remember that job we decided to take together Alfred? The one where we help the less fortunate? Where you get to be all heroic, like you always wanted to? You haven't shown up there in weeks, eh! The boss is starting to think they should replace you!"

A look of realization flashed on Alfred's face and Matthew got the sudden feeling that he may have broken through his brothers thick head, only to have his hopes dashed as his brother exclaimed. "Oh yeah dude! I forgot about that! Do we get paid? I owe Miguel a bit of cash for-"

"Argh! Alfred, get off your lazy arse and use your brain! You have one, don't you? Since when were you the rebel? You've done stupid things before, but sneaking out? Drinking underage? Debts to friends!" Matthew exclaimed. He felt more and more distraught, as his little brothers expression remained indifferent. So what if Alfred won't talk to him, so what if he won't give him the time of day, he was getting Alfred out of this house. Whether or not his brother wanted to go. "I honestly don't care if you go out and spray paint walls, you need to get out in the world and do something, eh?"

Matthew was seeing red as he continued, "In fact.. How do you expect you'll get laid. I heard you boasting to Miguel about that yesterday! You play your computer games all the time, you have no time for that. You lied to Miguel!"

Alfred sat back down with a soft thump, his eyes cold as he glared at Matthew. Low blow. "You can't tell me what to do Matthew! You don't know me, dammit! Just get out of my room, I've got things to do."

Matthew stared at his brother in awe. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me, get out Matthew. I don't want to talk to you. I can take care of myself just fine and without you acting like Dad and Papa!"

"Really? You think so Alfred? I don't, look at you, you've been an isolated recluse, like Kiku was! Stop living like this!" Matthew practically begged and Alfred looked down, staying silent.

"You know not to mention Kiku here, Matthew." Alfred said softly, causing Matthew to realize his mistake to late.

"Al, I-"

"Dammit Matthew! Just go and leave me alone! I hate you, I really do!" Alfred yelled the last part, advancing towards Matthew.

"A-Al, you don't mean-"

"Don't make me say it again! Just go before I-" Alfred stopped advancing, looking up at Matthew. There were tears in his eyes, unshed, but shining in the dim light that filtered through the dirty windows, threatening to spill over.

Matthew shut his mouth and allowed Alfred to forcefully shove him out of the room, slamming the door on his brothers face.

Matthew stared at the shut door as the loud music resumed. Frustrated tears formed in his eyes as Matthew made no move to wipe them away. He should have remembered about Kiku, the kind Japanese boy whom was Alfred's friend. Was, being the keyword. The boy had been a foreign exchange student whom Alfred was tasked with showing around the school. They had become fast friends, sharing many interests.

Only halfway through the year, did Alfred realize his friendship turn into something more intimate. He had fallen in love with the exchange student. Immediately he had talked to Matthew, pining for advice, though the timid boy had none to offer. Nonetheless, they worked out a plan to talk to Kiku the next day. A simple distraction, a love note, and a meeting under the school oak tree. It was foolproof.

Needless to say, instead of finding only Kiku under the tree, Alfred found Kiku and Mei. They had been dating in secret only a week after Kiku had come to the school and together they broke Alfred's heart. That night, Alfred locked himself in his room, causing Matthew to climb through their bedroom windows in order to talk to his brother. Alfred had vowed never to fall in love.

"A hero can work solo. Just look at Captain America." was what Alfred whispered to Matthew.

Matthew still felt guilty for the whole ordeal. It was his plan, his urging to talk to Kiku, his constant "Give it a chance Alfred! I'll bet he's got the same idea. Have you seen his expressions towards you?" It was all him, that built Alfred's hopes up.

Even before that event, Matthew could think of many instances when his ideas led Alfred to ruin. Like that day he insisted that he play baseball in the yard, only to break the neighbors window. Or even that day when he lost Kumajiro, his polar bear plushie, in mean, old 's yard. Alfred still had the Wattsons' dog's teeth marks on his leg and Kuma still had the little bumpy line where Arthur had to make repairs.

Somehow, Matthew felt that he had led Alfred astray, caused his brother pain... The guilt poked at his brain incessantly making it difficult to ignore as nervous butterflies fluttered in his stomach, almost in beat with Alfred's loud music.

"I'm sorry... Alfie." Matthew whispered, turning around and heading back to his room. He didn't feel like going for a walk anymore...

* * *

_**I only say it 'cause I care**_

_**So please can you stop pullin' my hair?**_

_**Now now there's no need to swear**_

_**Please don't despair my dear mon frère**_

* * *

"Hey, Ma- Mar- Mitchel!" _Oh man, what was that guy's name? Alfred _thought, looking at the boy who just arrived home. _The one who looked like him_? "Yeah, uh, will you grab my friends some drinks?" Alfred called, leaning on the couch with his two friends, Natalia and Miguel. They were laughing about some dirty joke as Matthew walked into the room, looking for Kumajiro.

"No, I'm looking for Kimajiro. Get it yourself Alfred." Matthew muttered softly.

Despite his brothers soft tone, Alfred heard every word. sitting up and glaring at Matthew. "Listen, little- " he mumbled something unintelligible, but Matthew caught a few nasty words mixed in. He just shook his head in disapproval at his brother's foul mouth. It had been two week since their fight and their relationship had been growing further and further apart. Like a river between the brothers. Matthew sighed, listening as Alfred's friend's laughed at him, Alfred joining in.

"Look, it's not hard. Get up and grab your own drink, I'm not your maid Alfred." Matthew mumbled. "I have more important things to do. Have you seen Kumajiro?" he asked, looking at Alfred.

Alfred frowned, he wasn't happy with being shrugged off like that. No one in school did that to him, his brother Mack? Miguel? Whatever. His brother couldn't do that. Especially not in front of his friends!

Standing up, Alfred reached over and tugged on Matthew's hair, making sure he touched that stray curl just to prove he was serious. "Listen, Ma- Me- Bro! You can't just brush me off like that."

Matthew cried out in shock as the sensitive strand on his head was pulled. Hard. A tear came to his eye as he called out for Alfred to stop. Only after another minute of tugging did Alfred stop, his friends guffawing at his pain.

"Jerks…" Matthew said angrily, rubbing his head to quell the throbbing.

Alfred snickered, shrugging his shoulders. "Haters gonna hate. Anyways, yeah I saw your teddy bear-" he smirked at the childish term he used to describe Matthews beloved plushie as his friends hooted in amusement. "- we were doing a science project with rockets. Your bear's in the rosebushes."

Matthew's eyes widened; his mind unable to comprehend just what that may mean for his precious plush. "Wh-What?!" He cried out in fear as he dashed to the window, peering at the rosebushes. To his dismay and horror, a white shape was visible in the thorny bushes.

Immediately, Matthew ran out of the house, not even bothering to put on his shoes as he stopped at the bushes. Kumajiro was deep in the bushes and Matthew couldn't reach. "Uwah! Ho-hold on Kumajiro! I'll get you out, I'll cut the branches!"

Running into the house, Matthew grabbed some scissors and hurried back outside, ignoring Alfred's friends as they cooed to him saying stupid things like "Don't run with scissors little Matthew~ You should know that from Kindergarten~" along with Alfred's jeers "Yeah, you got a stuffed bear, maybe you just need a nap time!"

Matthew began cutting the bush down, finally clearing enough to squeeze into the bushes and reach in to grab the bear. He ignored the thorns as they scratched at his arm and face, reaching desperately to grab the bear and crying out in triumph as he extracted the plush bear.

The bear was in poor shape, stuffing falling out form various rips, its limbs nearly falling off, and one button eye looked like it could fall off at any time.

Kumajiro was special; it was something his whole family, including him, had worked hard to win. It was a shooting game, four chances per game, four bulls-eyes needed to win a big prize. Matthew didn't feel confident that he could do it, so with Alfred's coaxing, he convinced Arthur to pay the money and do it. Arthur folded in and did the first, until Francis came along and tried, doing it just as easily. Their fathers began to fight, leaving the gun free for Alfred to try. It seemed he was a natural, and there was just one more chance; one more bulls eye needed. Matthew panicked, not wanting to use the last shot, fearing he would miss and fail, but Alfred, the kind Alfred back then, had convinced him otherwise.

"_Don't worry Mattie! You come from a family with good shooters! You'll hit, no problem!"_

"_But Al, what if I miss, then everyone's hard work, to win. It would be-"_

"_This is just for fun Mattie! It's not a waste." Alfred replied, grinning. He know what Matthew was going to say. "If you miss, then we all tried. But you can't miss, know why?"_

_Matthew shook his head._

"'_Cause you got an awesome heroic, sharp-shooting brother who believes in ya!"_

_Matthew laughed and took aim, squeezing the trigger. A half an hour later, the family was leaving the carnival, a white polar bear plush in Matthew's arms as he hugged his brother._

When he felt sad or alone, Matthew turned to Kumajiro. The bear was a family thing, something he always treasured. It reminded him that no matter how much trouble there was in his life, he still had Kumajiro, and Alfred. Except, with this recent development, Matthew seemed to be losing both, making him feel numb inside.

Ignoring the taunts from Alfred's friends, Matthew hugged the bear and walked back inside. His clothes were dirty now, his socks nearly black from the dirt, but he had his precious bear and he was furious.

"Alfred! What the hell?! What the bloody hell!" Matthew cried, his voice actually reaching a normal screaming volume as he chewed Alfred out. "How could you do that?! To Kumajiro! You know how special he is to me! Why would you do that!"

Alfred stopped laughing with his friends, standing up from the couch and marching over to Matthew, a fire in his eyes. "Shut up! Shut up Matthew! Maybe now you'll realize how I feel when you decide to bring up important things? Kiku is one of them, but you seemed to have no hesitation mentioning it in front of me!"

Matthew's face went red, in both anger and humiliation before he opened his mouth in retort. "Oh really?! You think I don't feel awful about that situation?! You think I don't feel responsible?!"

Natalia and Miguel looked at each other confused.

"Kiku? You mean that foreign exchange student who was dating Mei?" Natalia asked, sounding fairly bored.

"Oh yeah, I remember that guy. He was a pushover; didn't even fight back when we took his homework and copied it." Miguel added.

Alfred rounded on them as he heard Kiku mentioned. "Wait, wait, what?! You- you guys knew about Mei? A-And you took Kiku's work? You guys were the ones doing that?"

Natalia nodded, seeing no reason to hide the fact. "Of course. He was a smart guy, his work got us good marks. A shame he had to go back home because of some family crisis."

Alfred clenched his fists, "It was a family crisis, his older brother Yao got sick…"

Natalia shrugged indifferently as Miguel just yawned.

Alfred glared, pointing to the door and not looking up. "I think… You guys should leave."

Natalia shrugged. "Whatever, this place is small anyways. You guys just argue, makes things no fun." She left immediately, Miguel doing the same.

As the door slammed shut, Alfred glared at the ground. "Hmph… You think you know some people…"

Matthew snorted, "I'll say."

Alfred looked up, his eyes full of confusion as he waited; hoping Matthew would elaborate exactly where that came from.

Matthew scoffed, holding Kumajiro close to his chest. "Don't act all clueless little brother. You took the words right out of my mouth. I thought we were close brothers; we confide in each other. We talk and we care about each other. I think I was wrong, just deluding myself."

Alfred looked a bit hurt, "What? We're still brothers. I care about yo-"

Matthew gave a bitter laugh, "Since when have you shown that? In the past month alone, you've forgotten me, ignored me, and insulted me in front of your friends. If that's caring, I'd rather have hate. Oh wait, I do have hate. I've had your hate for two weeks already." He said, almost smirking at his brother's noticeable flinch as he brought up the fight they had.

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore Alfred. I'll make the feeling mutual." Matthew said, his violet eyes obscured by his long hair that draped over his face like a curtain. Alfred couldn't see the feelings contained within them, but he could see the shining trail of tears as they slipped off his brother's face as though they were tiny crystals.

"I hate you Alfred." Matthew cried, tossing Kumajiro on the floor and spinning on his heel as he ran upstairs to his room. Forget river. There was now a giant ocean between them.

Alfred stood in the middle of the living room, staring at the stairs his older brother had just run up. He took a step forwards, ready to apologize already, though for what, he didn't know. He knew he was being a little more, punk-ish. But he didn't really see anything really, wrong. Before he could take a second step however, his foot landed on something soft, causing him to look down.

At his feet, what was left of Kumajiro was on the floor, the stuffing having nearly all fallen out. The button eye that tried hard to cling to the threads had fallen off, rolling under the couch as the bear's leg lay a centimeter away, completely detached.

Kneeling down, Alfred scooped up the remnants of the bear, remembering the day they had brought it home.

"_Hehe, I told ya!"_

"_Yeah…." Matthew nodded, hugging the bear to his face._

"_You boys really worked hard to get that." Arthur said, taking off his coat. _

"_But you helped too, dad!" Matthew added, looking up at his father who pat his head._

"_Yes, maybe a bit, but you and Alfred were the ones who did most of it. Alfred got me to pay the money for the game, convinced me to try playing. You were the one who even noticed the game, and you fired the last shot that won it. I'd say it was a brotherly effort." _

"_Oui~ But I must say Arthur, you looked quite handsome with that gun in your hand~" Francis said, smirking as Arthur's face turned red._

_Neither boy was paying attention to their parents as they held hands, the silent message going through them as they nodded solemnly. Yes, they both won Kumajiro that day. _

Kumajiro was like a symbol of their brotherly friendship-

-and here Alfred was with the pieces of the bear in his hands.

As both brothers stood in separate rooms in the house, for the first time in weeks, they finally shared a similar thought, one brother with a reoccurring thought while the other with a fresh, new, realization.

"_When did we grow so... Apart"_

* * *

For the next week, both Matthew and Alfred were distant from each other. Alfred holing himself in his room while Matthew stayed in his own; what each of the brothers was doing, no one knew. This caused Francis and Arthur to worry.

"I've never seen them like this. Do you think they're going through puberty?" Arthur asked Francis one evening as they sat on the couch.

Francis chuckled lightly, "Mon lapin, I do not think that two sixteen, nearly seventeen-year-old boys would be hiding out just because of puberty. Non, I think this more serious."

"Hmm… Perhaps that's why?"

"Quoi?" Francis asked, wondering what Arthur meant.

"Nothing; but I think they can handle it themselves. Boy will be boys."

"Mais oui…"

Both men leaned against the couch, giving a collective sigh.

* * *

_**Oh little brother, please refrain from doing that**_

_**I'm trying to help you out so can you stop being a twat?**_

_**It's time that you and I sat down and had a little chat**_

_**And look me in the eyes take off that stupid fitted cap**_

* * *

Matthew lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt terrible, he didn't entirely mean what he said to Alfred, at least about the hate part. He was just angry; maybe at himself for letting things turn out the way they did, or maybe at Alfred for even doing these things in the first place…

"What do I do Kuma?" Matthew muttered, turning to look at his bear only to stop. He had forgotten, he tossed the poor bear on the ground, causing it to get even more ripped. It was beyond repair and he suspected the little bear was probably in the city dump by now.

"Yo.. Mattie?" The sudden knock had Matthew stop, sitting up silently and stare at his door. It was locked, but all the same, he somehow expected Alfred to just burst through the door like a super hero.

"I know you're in there. Look, I want to talk to you."

Matthew sat on his bed. A half of him wanted to jump out and open the door, but the other half was telling him _"Why? Let the boy sweat it out. Work for it. Work for your attention, now that it seems he needs it."_

"Fine, don't answer me. I'm gonna go back to my room and keep smoking." Alfred deadpanned, footsteps on wood signaling to Matthew that his brother had left.

Immediately Matthew jumped out of bed, opening the door and running to his brothers room. "Dammit Alfie, refrain from doing that! Geez, I try to help you out all the time. Would you stop being such a- a- a twat!"

Matthew's eyes were shut as he yelled from the door way, only opening as he heard a soft chuckle. Alfred was sitting on his bed, no joints near him, nor cigarettes or alcohol. He was just sitting in his relatively *at least, an improvement from last time he was in here* clean room. His brother tricked him out of his room.

"You suck."

To Matthew's surprise, Alfred's expression became solemn as he spoke softly.

"I know…"

Matthew looked to the side, not wanting to make eye contact. "Alfie-"

"Mattie-"

"_It's time we sat down and talked."_

Both brothers looked at each other, a tiny smile forming on their faces as they spoke at the same time.

"My thought's exactly."

Both boys chuckled as, once again, they spoke in sync. Alfred patted the spot next to him on the bed, Matthew sitting beside him before looking at Alfred and frowning. "Hey, look me in the eyes, and… Take of that cap!"

Alfred sighed, rolling his eyes and removing his fitted cap. "Yes mother."

Matthew pouted before his expression changed to sad. With a sigh, he looked at Alfred, wondering who should go first.

"Al-"

"Matthew-"

"I-"

"N-No you go first Mattie."

Matthew nodded, not protesting. "You… Have changed in the past while…" He began, trailing off as he didn't know what else to say.

Alfred nodded, looking at his bedside table. The drawer was open, a tiny joint sticking out of it. He looked away instantly, feeling ashamed. "Yeah… Drinking, smoking sneaking out. I know… I- I met Natalia and Miguel a week after Kiku left for Japan. I got attached; Miguel gave me some weed, Natalia took me to the bar… I just… Lost myself with them. I forgot."

Matthew nodded, playing with the blankets on the bed. "Don't forget, you ignored me, forgot me, didn't remember my name."

"I-I'm sorry Mattie… I'm so sorry… I-"

"In return, I yelled at you, even though you were a jerk and deserved it, I told you I hated you, I embarrassed you in front of your friends and I put itching powder I got from Gilbert in your pants."

"Nawh I- Wait, you what?" Alfred blinked.

"E-Eh, nothing!" Matthew replied quickly.

"O-oh." Alfred sighed, placing an arm around Matthew's shoulders. Both boys felt like jerks… A period of silence overtook them, until something broke it.

"_**I only say it 'cause I care."**_ Matthew hummed, not looking up. _**"So please, can you, stop pulling my hair."**_

Alfred's eyes widened, the tune was familiar to him. "Mattie? What's that?"

Matthew chuckled, "Remember that song? It played on the radio the day we got Kumajiro"

"Oh damn, I forgot about that song… It was funny because-"

"_**Now, Now there's no need to swear."**_ Matthew continued, shaking his head in mock disapproval. Alfred smiled slightly as Matthew trailed off, suddenly remembering something.

"O-Oh, Kuma…" Matthew looked down on the floor, sadness welling up inside him all of a sudden. After these harsh months, he never found time to be sad himself. To be honest, he was all wrapped up with Alfred during that time. At the mention of Kuma, his bear, he just… Lost it.

Tears formed fast in his eyes and spilled over, breaking the gentle mood as Alfred watched his brother cry. He leaned over, hugging Matthew before snapping his fingers.

"Just… gimme a second." Alfred said quickly, running to his closet and pulling something out. He placed it in Matthew's hands.

Matthew looked down, staring dumbly at what was in his hands.

Kumajiro, looking a bit worse for wear, was all repaired now. It was patched in various places, many lines of stitching running along various places, its button eye a little lower than the other and it's arm a tad lopsided. Yet to Matthew… He looked perfect.

"You fixed him?" Matthew whispered, touching the soft, now clean, fur on his precious bear.

"Artie's not the only one who can… sew." Alfred said, hesitantly speaking the word.

Matthew chuckled, "You mean embroider, you sissy." He said, touching the skillful stitching as Alfred opened and shut his mouth in protest. He knew Alfred didn't know how to sew, so it must have taken hours a day to with Arthur to learn to do this kind of work in a week. He didn't know what to say, tears spilling down his cheeks faster now as he held back a few choking sobs.

"Awh, Mattie, that's supposed to make you happy, not cry harder." Alfred said, hugging his brother again.

Matthew sniffled again; unable to speak for fear that it would turn into a loud sob. He felt tired, this whole month taking its toll on him, as well as Alfred, who felt tears prick his eyes before he hummed a familiar tune, the words coming to both their minds at the same time and causing them to smile.

_**"Please don't despair-"**_ Alfred sang softly.

_**"Please don't despair-"**_ Matthew hummed with his brother.

Both boys had tears in their eyes, but they were smiling as familiar warmth washed over them. They could feel something being repaired, like cement in a crack, how it fills the crack until there is no space left. In between the two brothers, on the older ones lap; Kumajiro sat.

Its little head was tilted upwards, its button eyes looking at the two brothers above them who were sharing a loving hug. Squeezed tightly between them, its arms were raised up, resting on their chests.

Like a doctors stethoscope, the beating of their hearts seemed to travel down Kumajiro's plush paws, reaching each other in the middle of little Kumajiro's chest. Together their beats entwined; beating as one as the cracks in the brothers hearts filled.

Although Kumajiro was not alive, for he was a simple plush, won by two brothers in a carnival, broken then repaired, with the combined beating of Matthew and Alfred's hearts, it was as though the bear was their lifeline, keeping them alive. Then again, perhaps the bear was simply their bridge to each other; each end held up by the other so that they would always be connected.

"_**My mon frère."**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Ehe, I heard this song called "Alfie" on youtube with neat Hetalia images and thought, "This would be an awesome brother fanfic!" and I assumed it was already made, so I went to find it. Except when I searched, there wasn't one. (=.=") So I made one myself. It's a quickie I did in the airport, waiting for the plane.**

**I don't know about this story. I don't feel like it's great, or I did anything for the song, but I have always wanted to write some FACE family story about the brothers. It's fun to write about them, I hope it was In-Character!**

**Welp, back to the homework I should be working on with this *horribly expensive (-.-")* internet! **

**~SERF**

**(SoulEaterRomanceFan)**


End file.
